moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Merianne Greenwillow
'''Merianne Greenwillow '''was the nanny and de-facto mother of Sir Aemon Bayne. Despite multiple conflicts within Gilneas, she remains alive and well, in the care of her Aemon. Her perpetual unmarried status was a subject of many rumors in Gilneas, chief among them that she may have had a romantic relationship with Aemon's father. =History= ---- Merianne was born into nobility. Ever the rebel, she strove to live differently then her more proper fellows. going as far as to cut her hair short and explore the Gilnean wilderness on her own. This rebellious tendency would draw her close to a youth of lower social standing, Gareth Bayne. The two remained friends throughout their childhood, and spent much time in the fields of the Headlands. Gareth was a naturally skilled fighter, and as he grew older, he led a band of adventurers to victory against various bandits and beasts that terrorized the land. Merianne was pleased to accompany him, although, due to her unrequited love for the man, she was quite disappointed in his womanizing ways. Eventually, his exploits would gather the attention of King Greymane himself. After uncovering and defeating a budding sect of the Shadow Council within Gilneas, he was awarded lordship by King Greymane. Merianne was overjoyed when her father consented to marriage between her and Gareth, and s Shortly afterwards, Gareth married a noblewoman from a mysterious and far off region in the north, Ysolda of Grizzlemaw. The two gave birth to a son, Aemon. Merianne, was permitted to serve as a nanny for Aemon, despite rumors of an affair with Gareth (Which drew the ire of the massive warrior, Ysolda). For this, she was overjoyed. However, this joy was short-lived. The king, convinced to proactively preserve his territory by joining the Alliance of Lordaeron, sent Gareth to represent Gilneas on the second war. Ysolda left Gilneas shortly afterwards, dead-set on retaking her homeland in Northrend. The two would communicate by letters for a number of months, wherein she learned that Gareth had joined with an organization known as The Order of the Silver Hand, but eventually the letters stopped. Merianne and her son remained hopeful that they would some day re-unite with their Gareth, but as time marched on, King Greymane lost patience with the war effort. Finally, the King ordered the Greymane Wall built, and Gilneas was effectively cut off from the rest of the world. In grief, Merianne became not only a mother, but a persistent guard of Aemon, excessively protective, in an ironic turn from her younger self. As Aemon grew older, when he became a squire. Aemon grew to resent his mother's limitations, participating in various battles despite her adamant protest. Eventually, the worgen curse swept over Gilneas, and her Aemon rose to the forefront of the nation's defense. Her heart was broken when he disappeared in battle, and she grew bitter towards the world. Years later, Aemon would return to his nanny, but not as he once was. Currently she resides in Stormwind, amongst other Gilnean nobles. She is elated that her son has returned, and she is quick to greet him with open arms whenever he arrives at her door, however, she has yet to fully cope with what he has become, and his continued life-staking adventures trouble her deeply. Recently, she learned of her Gareth's demise at the hands of The Lich King, and, despite the obvious grief, she has found some solace in closure. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human